


The Pink Scooter

by nootherwords



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Leeanna Walsman, Nicole da Silva, Wentworth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nootherwords/pseuds/nootherwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post wentworth. Franky convinces Erica to do a photoshoot on Franky’s pink scooter. Based on a post on tumblr of the lovely Leeanna Walsman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pink Scooter

“Come on, Erica” Franky says with a sweet smile and that mischievous spark in her eyes.

“Franky” Erica rolls her eyes the way she always used to back in Wentworth when Franky would flirt with her.

Franky licks her lips and raises her eyebrows “Please”

“Fine” Erica huffs.

Franky does her little celebratory dance “You’re gorgeous, you’ll be a natural,” Franky pauses taking Erica’s hand and linking their fingers “Besides what’s the difference, anyway, when we take photos together”

Franky moves the camera she is holding in her hand trying to get a good angle as she kisses Erica’s cheek. She snaps the photo and places the camera down. 

Erica places her hands on Franky’s cheeks “I missed you today” she mumbles as she presses her lips against Franky’s. Erica swipes Franky’s bottom lip with her tongue as Franky opens her mouth. They kiss passionately until they need air. Erica grins as she smoothes her hands over Franky’s blazer. Franky often has very long days at the law firm being the newbie and having to learn the ropes.

Franky leans her forehead against Erica’s “Miss Davidson,” Franky says as her lips form into a smirk “Just so you know, I missed you too”

Franky winks at her and Erica rolls her eyes again as she slaps Franky’s ass “Let’s just do this already”

Franky grabs her camera as she links both of their hands together. They walk down the stairs of their apartment, talking and laughing about their day. When they get to the garage, Erica makes her way to Franky’s pink scooter but before she gets there Franky pulls her back into her body, kissing her firmly on the lips. Franky walks Erica backward all the while kissing her until Erica’s hits into the scooter. Erica pulls away before things get a little too frantic whispering Franky’s name against her lips.

“You love it” Franky grins.

Erica shakes her head with that shy smile that is so very typical of Erica “Mhmm. Now you better hurry before I change my mind”

“Like you wouldn’t do anything I wanted”

Erica tries to give her a pointed glare but fails miserably and Franky just laughs at her. Franky lifts the camera taking a few photos of Erica leaned against the scooter with that face Franky just loves.

“Oh come on Franky, that’s not fair”

Franky just shoots Erica that smile that has always made her melt. Erica moves to sit on the scooter, hanging her arm casually over the front. Franky just stares at her for awhile, her mouth slightly agape until Erica laughs at her. Franky quickly takes some shots.

“You are so fucking hot”

Erica smiles that smile. The smile Franky could not help but fall in love with back in Wentworth. She used to chase after Erica like a puppy and flirt with her nonstop. Franky is grateful for the time she spent there, she did meet Erica there after all and Franky thinks it just might be the best thing that has ever happened to her.

Franky takes more photos for an hour before they nearly die from laughing too much. They soon decide to walk back up to their apartment to get cosy after a long day. Snuggled up on the couch, they trade soft kisses before Erica steals the camera and snaps some photos of Franky.

“We have enough of me, need more of you” Erica says.

Franky licks her lips, smirking “Do we”

Erica ignores Franky knowing exactly what is going through her mind. Erica moves back a little to get a better angle of Franky. She takes a few more photos before Franky cannot resist herself anymore, practically pouncing on Erica.

Franky leans over Erica, her hands placed on either side of her head pinning Erica against the couch “I love you”

“I love you too” Erica smiles softly, memorising the look on Franky’s face before she leans up and kisses her.


End file.
